


Snamione/Sevmione fanarts

by RickedSab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: A compilation of my work for all of these brilliant authors! I can't thank you enough on how much I enjoyed all of your stories. You folks are a blessings to all of us. I love you all ❤❤❤
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: SSHG Spooktober Fest 2020





	1. Severus in his towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts), [Morbidmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/gifts), [Ms_Anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anthrop/gifts).



[The Poison Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780603)

_When Hermione stumbled onto something solid and was finally able to refocus, only one thing had changed about her surroundings: a pale man who bore a striking resemblance to a young Severus Snape stood at the sink with a towel slung low around his waist, looking ready to kill her on the spot._


	2. Severus Snape in his robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glower on his face without his mask on doesn't suit him at all. 😆
> 
> He looks more handsome in his robes so I dressed him up. 😅


	3. Haunted

[Tenderly the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813926/comments/352574290)

The Shrieking Shack closed in around her. Frowning, Hermione looked around. Where was Harry and Ron? She blinked. There was a black-clad figure standing in the far corner, back towards her. Snape. Her stomach rolled. They needed to leave. It wasn't safe there. You-Know-Who could be back any minute. And they still needed to kill the snake.

“Why didn't you save me?” his voice was barely louder than a whisper.


	4. Her Nightmare

[Tenderly the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813926/comments/352574290)

“Sir?” she said, voice echoing strangely in the small space.


	5. In his arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanart tribute for Ms_Anthrop for writing this beautiful fic!  
>  [A Sunday Kind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367524)

\- I yanked her to my position and found myself in possession of an armful of furious woman.

There was an odd hush, and everything seemed to go utterly still for an endless moment; I became hyperaware of the soft, warm skin under my palms, and the way that Granger's eyes were locked onto mine.


End file.
